


War for the Planet of the Monsters

by Tavaris



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavaris/pseuds/Tavaris
Summary: A fun spin on the Godzilla Anime Series. Godzilla has ruled planet Earth for upwards of 20,000 years, and went largely unchallenged. However, two Usurpers lurk in the background gathering strength: MechaGodzilla with its nanometal and singular programming, and Shin Godzilla--now an extra-terrestrial being that used Godzilla's DNA to mutate and evolve itself into a planetary threat. Will Godzilla be able to overcome these new challenges, or will there be a new King of the Monsters?





	War for the Planet of the Monsters

The Sun rose upon a landscape drowned in an endless sea of mist, its rays illuminating the sky yet failing to reach the surface. Even so, the surface itself was overrun with dense, darkly colored vegetation, overlooked by an immensely vast mountain range. The dense canopy stretched in every direction with odd uniformity—that is, until it gave way to a clearing of sorts, wherein clusters of concrete and metal had long since succumbed to the elements. What were once proud dwellings of a brave, yet foolish race were now nothing more than fodder for a mess of vines and roots. Remnants of a time long passed. 

The planet once known as Earth teemed with a vast array of creatures, both varied and surprisingly similar; whether they crawled, slithered, or bound upon the ground, the inhabitants of this planet possessed some reptilian aspect to them, chiefly in their skin and eyes. They were all bound by, all conformed to the same standard—that of the King.

Guttural cries filled the air suddenly, followed by a swarm of winged reptilian creatures shaking the canopy as they took to the air. The creatures sported jagged, almost metallic skin, bound to thin, bony frames. Each had a pair of deep red eyes and a crooked maw full of needle-like teeth, set in heads far larger than was practical. It would not be amiss to think these creatures mere pests. Still, the swarm nearly blotted out the sky as it scoured the landscape like locusts in search of prey. Meanwhile, the skittering of tiny feet could be heard as many would-be prey creatures retreated to the safety of their burrows. Other creatures, far larger and considerably fiercer looking, could not be roused from their slumber. The bulk of the swarm disappeared into the distance, leaving but a few stragglers skulking about on the surface or hold up in the trees.

Far beyond the reaches of the canopy, the mist took on an unfamiliar form. Not only was it much denser than before, it also glimmered slightly in the sparse sunlight. It was as if a wall of stardust had taken up residence to the East, obscuring it in its entirety. And that was just as well. For, unbeknownst to all, this mist was not mist at all; rather, it was a cloud of metallic dust, continuously generated and carefully distributed by a hitherto unknown force. 

If one were to peer into the mist, they would be greeted with the spires of a fortress—no, the skyline of a city. Several cylindrical buildings comprised the city’s body, all of which would have stood impossibly tall if not set into a massive crater carved into the stone below. Each building was connected through a series of bridges, which were in a state of constant motion as stone, soil, and other resources were transported in and out. Luminous streaks ran the entire length and breadth of the city, not unlike blood through a living organism’s veins. The four corners were punctuated with the tallest structures in the city, like watchtowers. All were host to massive crimson eyes, alive with incessant motion indicative of a restless intelligence. Everything was constructed of flawless, pristine metal that would have shone brilliantly if not concealed by the metallic mist.

Deep within the heart of this metal city lay the seat of its entire consciousness: the corpse of a massive, formerly fearsome creature whose hide was of the very same metal reinforcing the city walls. Its head, made to mimic the vicious maw of the King himself, sat upon a broad neck, followed by a torso and arms that seemed relatively intact. Indeed, they may have proven quite operable. If not for a head that was twisted out of place, with synthetic eyes that had long since lost their light. The rest of the creature’s body was nothing more than an open wound; a large, gaping hole had been blown in its torso, and its entire lower body was completely missing, wires dangling like exposed entrails. The only thing sustaining its “life” were these very same wires, having burrowed deeply into the ground and run beneath the city like roots. Nothing more than a broken, battered husk that was once the hope of a long-dead race from the stars.

The Mechanical Imposter was nothing if not tenacious and meticulous, belying its decidedly pitiful appearance. Indeed, for despite its masters’ demise, it had never stopped gathering information from its “eyes”. By the Imposter’s account, several millennia had passed since its marooning underground. The very planet had morphed and changed several times over, all the while giving birth to new and curious inhabitants. Yet it had never ceased its duties. Never quelled the single “thought” that continuously coursed through the wiring and code that passed for its mind: 

'Operation Regicide.'

A sudden flurry of movement turned the Imposter’s many eyes towards the sky. As if on cue, the watchtowers’ metallic exteriors assumed an almost fluid quality. But a moment had passed before several gunlike appendages emerged from the skyline, all pointed upwards. Something had entered the upper atmosphere.

'Threat detected. Accessing Threat.'

The object in question, both massive and broad hurtled towards the Earth with alarming speed. The Imposter watched closely, gauging its trajectory and estimating a point of impact. 

'Threat: Null'

The watchtowers became as fluid once more, this time returning themselves to normal before opening their ceilings.  


'Further Investigation needed. Launching Drones.'

With but a “thought”, the Imposter unleashed a small swarm of metallic insectoids, each armed with sensors and several sets of eyes. Through them, it followed the unidentified object as it passed directly over the city, and into the King’s Domain. The ambient heat radiating from the object was so great that the Canopy began to burn away despite the object’s considerable distance. Not even the Imposter’s drones could withstand it, many melting into nothing before the swarm could retreat to a safe distance. The Imposter’s proverbial eyes narrowed.

'Observation in progress.'

The canopy rustled and shook. Terrible wails assaulted the previously still air. The large trampled the small as the sky went red. Chaos encroached where Order once reigned supreme, born in the heart of a massive ball of fire and destruction. All hope seemed lost; the canopy was doomed to become naught but a charred crater where there was once such a vibrant array of life. That is when the ground began to shake, the very earth tremble. The planet churned as with the pains of childbirth, followed by what can only be described as the distant mountains ascending even higher into the air.

With each passing moment more of the ground fissured apart as the entire range pressed against the surface with terrible force. Even the air shook as each mountain’s foundation burst through the ground, only to continue rising. Soon, it became evident that these were not, in fact, mountains. They were the spiked crest of a transcendently monolithic creature. 

From beneath the densely packed earth emerged the remainder of the spikes, arranged along the creatures’ spine. Its muscled body, bound in a hide that looked like cracked stone, was arched in an upward gait. Next came the thick, muscular neck of a reptilian predator, with an equally imposing maw of jagged teeth. The creature’s eyes were a deep orange, and seemed full of both life and an unyielding rage. A deep, powerful roar split the heavens as the rest of the creature’s massive body emerged, shaking off the dirt and dust from its latest hibernation. The Imposter’s sensors entered a state of alarm, beeping and sputtering as it began to comprehend the events unfolding before its very eyes.

'Target located.'

Godzilla, God of Destruction, King of the Monsters, and Undisputed Ruler of the Entire Planet Earth had reared his regal maw.

The object continued racing towards the canopy, raining death upon the vegetation and any unfortunate wildlife straggling behind. However, Godzilla simply raised his head and narrowed his eyes. A breathless moment passed, wherein the King remained motionless. He simply stared as if into the meteor’s soul. His reptilian features betrayed nothing; no fear, no anger. No emotion at all. The meteor barreled towards the surface all the same, like a flaming projectile flung by an ill-conceived war engine. Godzilla stood to his full, transcendent height, spread his massive legs in a powerful stance, puffed out his chest and reared back his neck as he thunderously inhaled. His spikes flickered, then glowed, then shone a bright, almost neon shade of blue. Then, he lurched his neck forwards and opened his powerful mouth. If the meteor was a great ball of fire, then the King’s atomic breath was the Sun itself.

The torrent of radioactive death rocketed towards the meteor with amazing speed, and split the air with its sheer force. Godzilla squinted as the meteor barreled right into his attack—only to be immediately penetrated by the powerful beam. The collision possessed such force and radiance that Mechagodzilla’s sensors were completely overwhelmed.

Observation suspended. Recalling Drones.

The resulting explosion rocked the King’s Domain, followed by an equally vast cloud of smoke. All went quiet as the dust began to settle once more. Nothing stirred beneath the canopy. Not anymore. 

The King’s imposing roar broke the newly settled silence. He, and he alone remained, standing steadfast through the devastation. A single sweep of his amazing tail swept away the smoke, revealing the charred aftermath: the Meteor, once an imposing threat, had shattered into pieces. Pieces that presently rained down in a shower of sulfur and molten debris.

With one final roar, Godzilla lowered his head to the destroyed scene. There was almost a sorrow that came upon his eyes. His domain, or what remained of it, had suffered greatly this day; its inhabitants fled or slain, its greenery burned to ashes. But all was not lost. The King opened his mouth, and a gentle haze sprung forth from his lungs, then descended upon the scorched earth. The soil churned and groaned before small buds of greenery pierced the surface. With this, the King turned away from his former home, completely oblivious to a hunk of rock that slammed into his side, only to crumble to pieces. Godzilla’s footsteps sent tremors through the land while his powerful respiration shifted the wind. With every step, more buds sprouted from the soil in his wake.

Though his home was destroyed, the King showed no signs of hesitation as he marched through the landscape. For, he had only just awakened from a long slumber—a slumber which served to heighten his appreciation and longing for his true home. His skin was shriveled, dry, and cracked from lack of hydration; the gills on his neck were almost invisible, as if he’d begun to evolve beyond them; and worst of all, his body was riddled with scars from wounds that had healed incorrectly, and which would need to be reopened and properly cleaned. Thus, it became so that Godzilla began his march towards the ocean. His gargantuan gait made the vast landscape seem short and confined, making the trek relatively short. 

The King reached the mouth of a bay before day’s end. His march continued from the sandy beach into the shallows, until his considerably vast body was waist-deep in seawater. It was only a matter of time before he reached a cliff carved into the earth, and disappeared into the depths. 

Debris from the explosion, along with the dirt and dust from hibernation, fell from the King’s hide in massive amounts as he walked, then swam in the oceanwaters. Although too small for him to notice, a singular piece of shrapnel had lodged into Godzilla’s skin. It, too, was shaken off by his vigorous swimming, in addition to the cleansing properties of the ocean. However, as it fell to the sandy deep, something curious occurred: it began to vibrate. At first it was a mere twitch, barely a hum amidst the bustle of the ocean floor. But then it began to grow. It increased and increased in frequency and strength until the sand was kicked up in a cloud. Then, it cracked apart, revealing a soft, fleshy interior. The vibrations continued, turning to pulses reminiscent of the rhythmic beats of a living heart. The bulb of flesh glowed slightly, revealing a membranous layer full of blood vessels. 

The rut carved into the ground by the King’s tail was decidedly massive; so much so that it altered the flow of the ocean. The rut filled with seawater with every motion of the waves, and flowed forcefully like a torrent unleashed from a dam. With time, this would become a new river, running from the ocean and through the land until it reached all the way to the heart of the King’s Domain. It would take time, yes. Still, Godzilla’s former home would flourish, perhaps greater than it ever had before. But for now, the sudden shift in the tides shocked the ecosystem; whatever natural order had existed was completely shattered, as many seafaring creatures were disturbed or displaced. The flesh bulb, too, was swept away in the current.

As the seawater flowed through the land, taking on a new pace and flow, the flesh bulb was tossed adrift. It finally came to rest once the current splashed into an errant boulder, disrupting the flow. The waters seemed to calm afterwards, allowing the flesh bulb to settle upon the marshy ground. There, it began to vibrate once more, behaving similarly to a clam as it kicked up the mud to burrow. It was here that it was safe, here where its odd pulsing would continue undisturbed.

If one where to peer beneath the marshy ground, they would see that the flesh bulb exuded a slight glow, and observe that its pulses had settled into a consistent rhythm. It was alive, in every sense of the word. Indeed, for whatever the flaming object had been, it was no mere hunk of rock hurled from the stars; but the chrysalis of a foreign being, a newcomer to Godzilla’s Earth.


End file.
